bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Kusanagi (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810186 |altname = Kyo Kusanagi |no = 8209 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121 |bb_distribute = 12, 14, 16, 20, 11, 10, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 93, 95, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 12, 12, 11, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A carefree fighter with the power to manipulate fire, Kyo was the first to receive a blood-scented invitation to an unheard-of tournament. Sensing the evil within the letter, he began his investigation into the so-called Scarlet Abyss Tournament. However, despite its grandiose name, there was something about it that tickled his curiosity. He chased clue after clue, but somehow never completed the full picture. It wasn't until he reached an abandoned army base deep in the heart of the wetlands that he found a pitch-black portal to another world, and a very familiar glove from a villain he thought he had defeated... |summon = New world, same rules. There's always a bad guy to beat. |fusion = Is this it? A little underwhelming, honestly. |evolution = | hp_base = 4120 |atk_base = 1715 |def_base = 1568 |rec_base = 1330 | hp_lord = 5880 |atk_lord = 2450 |def_lord = 2240 |rec_lord = 1910 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Ancient Pyrokinesis |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk when 5 or more elements are present & 50% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |bb = Orochi Nagi I |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable Injury, Weak effects |bbnote = 70% Spark, 70% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Orochi Nagi II |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% Spark, 130% Atk, 250% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = |evointo = 810187 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 810034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *King of Fighters Collaboration - Milestone 1: 2,000 shares on collaboration video *King of Fighters Collaboration Login Campaign - Day 1 (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Kyo Kusanagi1 }}